


Baking

by DevilChild135



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilChild135/pseuds/DevilChild135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya and Hunny try making a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

It was a Saturday and Kyouya was actually at home. This was a rare occurrence because usually Tamaki, one of Kyouya's only friends, had plans for the Host Club in mind. He had fully expected to be able to sleep in today because he had nothing else planned for the day. He was wrong. Kyouya was woken up, quite rudely in his opinion, by someone jumping on his bed. The tired teen cracked his eyes open and glared up at the person who dared to disturb him. Without his glasses he was only able to make out blurry figures and colors, made worse by his eyes being barely open.

"What do you want?" Kyouya growled. His voice was deeper and rougher from sleep which made him more difficult to understand.

"Wake up Kyouya! I came to spend time with you and here you are sleeping," A sweet, familiar, almost childlike voice said from above him. It was a voice that Kyouya knew well. That voice belonged to his boyfriend Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as Honey.

"Mitsukuni it's a Saturday. Can't you just let me sleep a little bit longer?" Kyouya asked, his eyes slipping closed again.

"I came all this way to see you and all you want to do is sleep?" Honey's voice whined above him. A sniff followed the sentence and Kyouya knew that he had lost. He would do anything the second he heard those tears in Honey's voice, even if they were false.

With a sigh Kyouya sat up on his bed, sending Honey sliding onto his lap with a startled squeal. Pale hands grasped slim hips as Kyouya kept his smaller lover in place. Grey eyes squinted open to meet blurry, honey colored ones.

"Fine, I'll get up. Give me a few minutes, Mitsukuni. Where are my glasses?"

"They are on the bedside table, Kyo-chan. I'll wait down stairs," Honey giggled. He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to the tip of Kyouya's nose before wiggling out of his hold and hurrying out of the room.

~/~/~/~/~

Kyouya had no idea how he let himself be talked into this situation. Ducking to avoid an egg thrown at his face, he crouched behind a counter to take cover. His clothes were ruined from flour, eggs, cake batter, and even some frosting. His glasses were smudged and smeared with flour residue that had remained from earlier on in the spontaneous food fight. Looking over the counter, he caught sight of Honey and flung a glob of cake batter at the smaller blonde from a bowl sitting near him on the counter. The elder teen shrieked as the better collided with the back of his blonde head. How had this even started anyway?

_Flashback_

_"Do you have any cake Kyo-chan? I want cake," Honey spoke up abruptly. They were sat on the couch, Honey curled into Kyouya's side as the black haired boy went over Host Club information from the last week. The high school student looked down at his shorter boyfriend, showing that he was giving him his full attention._

_"I don't believe so. I wasn't expecting you this week so the staff didn't purchase any. I can have someone go and get some for you," Kyouya said after a moment of thought._

_"Can we make some? Haruhi told me how to make it," Honey suggested._

_"I suppose we can try," Kyouya said._

_~/~/~/~/~_

_It was an accident really. A slip and a handful of flour and suddenly Kyouya's face was covered in it. Honey had started apologizing profusely while Kyouya had reached over and scooped up some of the cake batter. Honey had stopped talking abruptly as the glob of strawberry batter collided with his face. That was not an accident._

_End Flashback_

Kyouya was pushed to the floor as a smaller body collided with his own. He laid on his back on the dirty kitchen floor, Honey looking down at him. The older teen straddled his waist, pinning him there. His blonde hair was dirty and matted down with flour, eggs, and cake batter. Kyouya was sure that he was in a similar state. He knew that his father would be furious if he ever found out what they had done to the kitchen. It would be a nightmare for the staff to clean once they finally left.

Looking up at Mitsukuni's smiling face and hearing his laughter made Kyouya smile. If it meant that he would be able to see his boyfriend so happy then Kyouya would gladly bake with him again. Despite the mess it made he would gladly do this again.


End file.
